Episode 1 (Beyond)/Transcript
Transcript for episode 1 of IE Beyond, "Soccer Returns!". Episode 1: "Soccer Returns!" In the rebuilt FF Stadium... Commentator: We're in the last 10 minutes of Teikoku Gakuen's match against Hikami Gakuen. Teikoku have a great lead! Will they fortfeit the match? The game's final minutes. Hikami Gakuen's captain, Yukinokami Mamoru, the defender, who wears the jersey with the number "8", passed to Iwate Ryota. Iwate went to the goal within his trademark dribble and, as Teikoku's goalie Yotaki Chikara guarded the goal with Nakayama Shinya and Hikaru Kyuseishu, Iwate shown his shoot hissatsu. Iwate: Haaaaaa! Ice Shot! The ball went to the goal followed by little snowflakes that look like Eternal Blizzard's snowflakes, but they are smaller. Yotaki headed the ball to Kyuseishu who jumped up. Kyuseishu: Miss me? *Kyuseishu vanished and reappeared on the middle of the field. There begins to be a glow around Kyuseishu and a gold aura covered the ball.* GOLD CRUSHER!! *Kyuseishu volleyed the ball and the ball went to Hikami Gakuen's goal guarded by Yukinokami.* Yukinokami: *Yukinokami flips over and sends a line of energy to the ball.* FLIP FOOT! *It makes it through.* Commentator: GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!!! Teikoku won the match! It's 50:0!!! Yukinokami comes to Nakayama. Nakayama: We'll play again sometimes. *Nakayama knips his fingers, and the two switch places.* Ha! It's the Split Second hissatsu technique! Yukinokami: Yeah yeah. Meanwhile in the Endou Household... Natsumi: Aichi! Aichi! You must go to school! Aichi: Yes mom! He opens the door and runs to Raimon. In Raimon... Tamon: *On the handball field of Raimon, Tamon thrown the handball but it's kept by Bunchan.* Nice shot! Bunchan: Thanks. Some place away, on the playground... Garago: *kicks a soccer ball with his ankle* Raudo! Muteki! Kazeno! Are you okay? Kazeno: Yes, Garago. *walks to the soccer field* Let's go! *ticks the ball up* Muteki: Yes! *headers the ball* It was a goal. Raudo: It worked. Garago: It was a goal. In the club room, Netsui and Momoyama argued. Netsui: I love when it's hot! Momoyama: I also love when it's hot! I have a copy of the match! Netsui: I haven't got it. In the soccer field, Aichi appeared. Aichi: *smirks* Why don't you all play soccer? Raudo: Because we aren't a good soccer team, Aichi. Aichi: Come on guys. *sigh* Let's play soccer. Ichino ran to the group. Ichino: Wait, who are you? Aichi: I'm Endou Aichi! Muteki: Endou Aichi? Ichino: Are you the son of Endou Mamoru? Aichi: Yup, he is my father. The group looks shocked. Muteki: *smirks* S-son of the legendary goalkeeper Endou Mamoru? Aichi: Yeah. How many times I must say it again? Muteki: Sorry, Aichi... Aichi: But we must train! Let's play soccer! In the club room... Aichi: Guys! We're all! So we must train and play soccer! All of them: YEAH! All twelve members of the Raimon Soccer Club standed up and went to the soccer field. In the Raimon soccer training field... Aichi runs to his goal, so does Bunchan. The first team includes Aichi, Ichino, Harinezumi, Kazeno, Muteki and Tamon. The second team includes Bunchan, Momoyama, Netsui, Seishin, Raudo and Garago. Aichi: Come on! Bring it! Garago: Okay! Garago shot the ball. But Aichi catches the ball easily and throws it to Garago. Aichi: Come on! Again! Bring it! Garago: It doesn't fail! Okay! Garago shoots. A thunder hits the ball, making it covered in gold and yellow electricity, and it goes to Aichi's goal. Aichi: What... what is that... Ghaaaaaaa! And the ball slowly goes to the goalnet. Aichi stands up slowly, having pain, and sadly throws the ball. Raudo gets the ball. Raudo: *places the ball to the ground* Ready! Aichi: Raudo, shoot! Raudo: Yeah! Aichi: Bring it! Raudo strikes the ball with full force, making it cover in a plenty of beau blue sparks. Aichi: Okay, I have trained this catch hissatsu a lot of times - and now I have to do it! Haaaaaaa!!! All members become shocked. Aichi: Haiperion za Hando!!! Raudo: What is that? A catch hissatsu technique?!?! Aichi: Yeah! Fina-Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! The ball heads to the goal like a projectile. Aichi: *sigh* Why? I must be stronger! A voice: What are you doing? Muteki: Coach Tenma! Tenma: Who is that? Seishin: He is the son of Endou Mamoru and Endou Natsumi, Endou Aichi. Tenma: Are you serious the son of Endou Mamoru? Aichi: Hai, Tenma! Tenma: Okay minna. Let me see what you can. Garago, shoot again. Garago: Hai, coach Tenma! Aichi runs to his goal. Garago shoots and a thunder hits the ball, covering it in gold and yellow electricity, again. Aichi: Now I must do it!!! Haiperion za Hando!! Harinezumi: What? Kazeno: What's that light? Aichi: My power. Aichi catches the ball. Aichi: Finally! Hyperion The Hand works! My first very own hissatsu technique! Tenma: Good. Your first very own hissatsu technique, Aichi. You, minna, must train. The Football Frontier Version 2 will be in three weeks. Muteki: Football Frontier Version 2?! Harinezumi: In three weeks?! Tenma: Yes, Harinezumi. In three weeks. Next week you must play Teikoku Gakuen. Aichi: Teikoku Gakuen? These guys who beaten Hikami Gakuen today? And next week? Tenma: Next week. You have a week to train. Aichi: Guys, we must train! All of them: Yes captain! Tenma: Okay minna, but not now! You have to rest now! In the afternoon, in the shopping center... Aichi, Harinezumi and Seishin went to meet Nakayama in the sports store. Nakayama: You're from Raimon right? Harinezumi: And, Nakayama, this is the son of Endou Mamoru and Endou Natsumi. He's Endou Aichi. Nakayama: Good, Harinezumi. You know it. He is the captain. Seishin: Captain? Aichi: Football Frontier Version 2. So the rumors of a new tournament came true. Nakayama: We're entering right? Seishin: Tsk... All 3 of them: BUT WE DON'T WANT TO QUIT FOOTBALL FRONTIER VERSION 2! Nakayama: Right. All 3 of them exitted the sports store. Harinezumi waved his hand to Nakayama. Nakayama: You have a match against me, in a week? Aichi: Hai! Elsewhere in the Youth Soccer Association of Kanto... We see Genda Koujirou, the principal of Teikoku, president Sosuke Fuhai, sitting on his chair, and his assistant. Genda: Football Frontier Version 2 will be there in three weeks. Assistant: Sosuke Fuhai, have you something to announce the FFV2? President Fuhai: Yes sir. Genda: Have you something about captain of Teikoku, Nakayama Shinya? President Fuhai: Of course... Genda: Nakayama... Fuhai takes a step to the stage. President Fuhai: *smirks* I'll announce that the Football Frontier Version 2 will be for Japan's strongest soccer teams! It will be in three weeks and will start from the regional qualifiers! Assistant: Yes sir. At night, in Raimon's soccer field... Bunchan: A training. A speciality night training. Netsui: Okay, let's try my idea. Spotlights appear, and a floating scoreboard starts to appear in the night sky. Aichi throws the ball to Raudo. He shoots and beau blue sparks appear around the ball. Aichi gathers energy to his right hand and creates a huge hand before thrusting it and catching the ball. Aichi: Goddo Hando! Aichi catches the ball and throws it to Kazeno. Kazeno: Time for my trademark... Full Strike! Bunchan: *punches the ball* Tomorrow, at Tokyo Airport... ???: It's been awhile. Meanwhile in Raimon... Aichi runs to the soccer club, where the other members and Tenma, who have a good time, are resting. Aichi: Guys, let's play soccer! All of them/Tenma: Yes captain! The team and Tenma run to the training field. The goalkeepers run to their goal. Aichi throws the ball and the other members run towards it. Tamon: For meeeeee! Tamon jumps towards the ball. Garago: Never! Garago jumps towards the ball, but higher. Garago: Yeah! For me! Garago volleys the ball. Aichi: I'm gonna catch it! *punches the ball with both fists, the ball goes away* Raudo picks the ball as Tenma goes away. Raudo: Go! Raudo strikes the ball with full force, and the ball went to the goal covered in a plenty of beau blue sparks. Aichi: Goddo Hando! *keep* Some distance away... Tenma calls someone. Tenma: WHAT? Why... why did it happen... ???: We don't know it, we don't know why it has taken place... Tenma: I'm coming soon as I can! Preview of Episode 2: "Time to Train!" Hey guys, it's Endou Aichi here. For the next episode, my team must train for the friendly match against the Teikoku Gakuen. It will be a lot of work, but Raudo and Garago both have a shoot hissatsu technique! It can be easier, but... Kyuseishu's keshin, Kai Senshi Lightzing, appears! Be sure to catch us next time on Inazuma Eleven Beyond Episode 2: "Time to Train!".